Minato Holy Grail War
by Novelinc
Summary: Bercerita tentang seorang pria bernama Emiya Minato sang Hikkikomori yang terpaksa harus bertarung pada perang cawan suci namun bukan sebagai master melainkan sebagai demi servant yang juga kunci untuk mendapatkan Cawan Suci itu sendiri. ( Might A Bit OOC )
1. The Beginning

kota Fuyuki telah dipenuhi dengan api membara, aku mendengar begitu banyak teriakan menakutkan seakan teriakan itu menandakan kehancuran.

Rasa gelisah , takut , memenuhi diriku, tidak ada lagi tenaga yang aku miliki hanya untuk sekedar meminta tolong.

Mungkin aku akan mati jika saja pria itu tidak datang padaku...

* * *

_Tiitt..Tiiitt..tiitt*_

Matahari telah terbit, yang artinya sekarang hari sudah pagi.

Aku terbangun setelah mendengar alarm jam berbunyi menunjukan pukul 07:00 pagi saat ini.

Aku bangkit dari kasurku lalu mulai melakukan aktivitas pagi hariku seperti biasa yaitu olahraga , mandi, dan membuat sarapan.

Namun karena beberapa hari ini aku tidak keluar rumah alhasil bahan makanan pun habis sekarang.

"Ah sial, sepertinya aku harus keluar sekarang"

Aku mengambil jaket lalu bergegas pergi ke Supermarket.

Ah ya sebelum itu aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku dulu, namaku Emiya Minato, kini aku berumur 16 tahun, dan aku tinggal sendiri di apartement.

Ayah dan ibu sudah tiada ketika aku berusia 6 tahun. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa dengan hidup yang membosankan ini.

Ketika aku dilahirkan aku memiliki sesuatu yang spesial didalam diriku, dimana aku memiliki kekuatan fisik diatas rata-rata , insting yang begitu tajam, dan begitu cepat memahami banyak hal, seakan-akan aku adalah petarung.

Yah mungkin itu terlihat berlebihan tapi memang itulah yang aku rasakan sampai sekarang.

* * *

Dan kini aku telah tiba di tujuanku yaitu Supermarket.

Aku masuk kedalam lalu membeli bahan-bahan yang aku butuhkan seperti telur , roti tawar , dan beberapa kaleng susu.

Setelah itu akupun keluar dari Supermarket sambil meminum satu kaleng susu yang baru saja ku beli.

Ketika aku baru berjalan tiga langkah aku melihat sebuah busur panah menghampiriku dengan cepat.

akupun dengan reflex menghindar kesamping alhasil hanya tangan kananku yang tergores oleh panah tersebut.

"Ah belanjaanku!"

Aku berniat ingin mengambil belanjaanku yang terjatuh ke tanah namun lagi-lagi satu busur panah mulai mendarat kearahku untuk kedua kalinya, yang akhirnya aku kembali menghindar kebelakang.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Aku mulai mencari keberadaan sosok yang memanah diriku, dan aku melihat seorang pria berpakaian berwarna hijau berdiri diatas sebuah gedung yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berada.

Dan saat itu juga dia mulai kembali memanah kearahku untuk ketiga kalinya. Akupun terkejut ketika panah itu berhasil mengenai lengan kananku.

Pria itu bergegas turun setelah busur panahnya berhasil mengenaiku.

Ia berjalan santai menghampiriku, sedangkan aku mundur perlahan-lahan menjaga jarak dengan pria tersebut. Aku tidak begitu bisa melihat wajahnya sebab dia mengenakan Hoodie.

"Jadi hanya seperti inikah orang yang disebut Rogue servant" ujar pria tersebut sambil kembali menyerang dengan panahnya.

Kali ini dia menyerangku dengan cepat sampai akupun tidak bisa melihat darimana arah busur itu datang.

Namun beruntung aku berhasil menghindarinya meskipun ada beberapa serangan yang nyaris mengenaiku.

"Siapa kau?!" Teriakku bertanya-tanya pada pria itu yang masih saja menyerangku dengan cepat.

"Aku? aku adalah servant archer namaku Robinhood, senang bisa bertemu denganmu" Balas nya dengan seringaian tipis.

Setelah itu ia semakin memperkuat serangannya terhadapku.

Tenagaku mulai habis sampai akhirnya aku terjatuh ke tanah dan tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk kembali berdiri.

' Sial ' Umpatku dalam hati.

Entahlah kini aku sudah tidak bisa berdiri lagi dan Robinhood mulai mendekatiku bersiap memanah diriku.

**_"_****_Apa kau sudah siap menggunakan kekuatanku Minato?"_**

"Siapa kau?!"

**_"Aku adalah kau"_**

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

Suara itu berasal dari dalam diriku sendiri?

**_"Cih.. tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan cepat gunakan kekuatanku sekarang!"_**

Lagi, suara itu menggema ditelingaku begitu keras.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

**_"Fokuslah pada energi sihir yang mengalir ditubuhmu, dan selebihnya aku yang akan menanganinya"_**

Seluruh tubuhku mulai merasakan sesuatu energi yang begitu besar mengalir.

Dengan sendirinya aku bangkit berdiri dan tidak merasakan sakit dibagian lengan kananku. Seolah-olah luka yang aku dapat telah sembuh sepenuhnya.

Mataku pun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi warna biru langit dan seluruh tubuhku bergerak sendiri seakan-akan ada seseorang didalam tubuhku yang mengendalikanku.

Sedikit demi sedikit kesadaranku pun mulai hilang...

Robinhood terkejut ketika melihat tubuhku bangkit berdiri dan mengeluarkan energi yang begitu besar didalam diriku.

**_"Akhirnya aku bisa bertarung denganmu lagi Archer, meskipun aku harus menggunakan tubuh pria Hikkikomori ini"_**

"Hm... Rogue servant kah kau? sepertinya sekarang aku harus serius"

Robinhood mulai kembali memanah kearah diriku berada, namun semua serangan itu sangat mudah dihindari.

**_"_****_Hoi.. jangan menyebutku dengan julukan itu, panggil aku Kazami Yato itu lebih baik"_**

"Kazami Yato? Nama yang cukup bagus" Balas Robinhood, Lalu ia kembali melakukan serangan nya dengan beruntun.

Kazami yang kini masih mengambil alih tubuhku ia terus menghindari serangan yang diberikan oleh Robinhood dengan mudah.

Robinhood yang terlalu fokus menyerang Kazami ia tidak sadar bahwa Kazami telah membawa dirinya ke taman yang begitu luas.

Lalu Kazami pun mulai mengambil tindakan dimana ia maju untuk menyerang Archer menggunakan dua katana kecil yang dikeluarkan melalui tangannya (** A/N Seperti Pain Tendo Mengeluarkan besi hitam dari tangannya** ).

Robinhood yang kini mulai diserang ia pun kewalahan menangani Katana kecil yang digunakan Kazami, sampai akhirnya ia harus terlempar dan terjatuh ketika Kazami berhasil menendang perut nya dengan keras.

Jarak mereka berdua pun kini sudah sedikit jauh, beruntung Archer bisa menahan tubuhnya menjadi terduduk.

**_"Baiklah sepertinya aku harus menghancurkanmu sekarang" _**

Kazami mengangkat satu tangan nya keatas dan mulai mengumpulkan sihir berwarna biru ditangan nya.

Robinhood segera bangkit berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk menahan serangan yang akan diberikan oleh Kazami.

**_"Futon : Rasenshuriken!"_** Teriak Kazami sambil melemparnya kearah Archer itu berada.

Robinhood sudah bersiap untuk menahan serangan yang akan datang namun dirinya harus menghilang duluan dari tempat itu ketika masternya tersebut memerintah nya untuk pergi.

Serangan itu akhirnya meledak tepat dimana tempat Archer menghilang , ledakan itu cukup kuat sampai-sampai menimbulkan angin begitu besar dan asap yang tebal.

**_"Cih..servant sialan itu sudah pergi ya"_**

**_"Kalau begitu sepertinya tugasku harus berakhir disini dulu"_**

Perlahan-lahan Kazami menghilang didalam diriku lalu akupun mulai kembali tersadar dan bisa mengendalikan tubuhku seperti semula.

Namun meskipun aku sudah sadar sepenuhnya tubuhku sangat lemas yang membuatku tergeletak tak berdaya. Penglihatanku juga sudah mulai kabur dan begitu gelap.

"Ah Sial, aku belum makan hari ini" batinku, lalu setelah itu kedua mataku pun dengan perlahan tertutup dan kesadaranku kembali menghilang...

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Untuk chapter 1 cukup sampai sini!

Ini adalah cerita pertama yang saya buat, jadi semoga cerita ini cukup menghibur kalian para Reader

See you next time..!

* * *


	2. Bertemu Shirou

Setelah kejadian dimana aku diserang oleh orang misterius yang mengenakan Hoodie, dengan kekuatan panah nya yang seperti memiliki kekuatan sihir, aku juga mendapatkan pengalaman yang luar biasa.Sebab saat itu pertama kalinya aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan besar mengalir dalam diriku.Lalu aku juga mendengar seseorang didalam diriku berbicara denganku dan menyebut namaku seolah-olah dirinya telah mengenalku begitu lama.

Aku tidak tahu siapa sosok yang ada didalam diriku ini,namun aku bisa pastikan bahwa sosok yang ada didalam diriku inilah yang membuatku memiliki fisik diatas rata-rata manusia normal.

Aku ingin mengenal sosok tersebut dan ingin menanyakan banyak hal padanya.Tapi sebelum itu aku harus tersadar terlebih dahulu.Ya,karena saat ini aku masih dalam kondisi pingsan.

Tentu saja aku pingsan,bagaimana tidak, Setelah kejadian aku diserang oleh orang misterius itu aku sama sekali tidak mengisi perutku dengan makanan sedikitpun. Sedangkan pertarungan itu menghabiskan waktu sekitar sepuluh jam.Dimana dari pagi hari sampai sore hari.Untuk orang biasa sepertiku pertarungan itu benar-benar menghabiskan seluruh energi!

Ada kemungkinan aku telah lama pingsan,entah sudah berapa jam aku tidak sadarkan diri.

Dan kini akhirnya akupun tersadar setelah aku merasakan ada cahaya menyinari diriku.Ya,sebab sekarang hari telah kembali Pagi.

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka kedua mataku dan mengedipkan beberapa kali untuk memperjelas pengelihatanku.Lalu aku bangkit sambil memegangi kepalaku yang masih terasa sedikit pusing,mungkin itu karena efek dari aku pingsan lama.Dan ya,aku baru sadar kalau aku tidur di Futon.

Tunggu...Futon?Kenapa aku tidur di Futon? Bukankah aku memiliki kasur empuk?

Setelah aku sadar ada yang aneh akupun melihat Sekeliling ruangan dan aku baru sadar kalau saat ini aku sedang tidak berada di kamarku?!

Aku melihat sekitarku dan benar-benar terlihat asing dimataku,bagiku tempat ini seperti rumah kuno,kamar ini juga lebih besar dari tempatku.Didalam kamar ini juga tidak ada satu barang pun kecuali Futon yang sedang aku gunakan sekarang.

'Ah sial! gara-gara pingsan aku jadi tidak sadar kalau seseorang telah membawaku kemari.'Batinku.Menyesali semua yang sudah sudah terjadi.

Tak seberapa lama pintu kamar bergeser dan seorang pria muda mengenakan kaos polos dengan celana Jeans masuk kedalam sambil membawa secangkir minuman dan piring yang berisi beberapa roti didalamnya.

"Sudah bangun ya? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya nya padaku,sambil tersenyum kecil dan berjalan menghampiriku.

"Ya,terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku,dan maaf telah merepotkanmu" Balasku tersenyum sampul.

"Ahahahaha...tidak masalah,kebetulan saat aku sedang pergi keluar aku tidak sengaja melihatmu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di taman,jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawamu" Jelas pria muda itu, yang memiliki warna rambut Orange seperti warna buah Jeruk.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku menanggapi penjelasan darinya.Lalu pria itu duduk disamping tak jauh dari tempatku berada, dan memberikan secangkir minuman yang dia bawa tadi padaku.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku setelah mengambil secangkir minuman itu darinya.Lalu dia pun mengangguk menanggapi ucapan 'Terima kasih' dariku.

Akupun meminumnya, dan aku baru sadar kalau ternyata minuman itu adalah Teh Olong hangat.Berkat Teh itu aku merasa sedikit lebih baik sekarang. Aku juga mengambil dan memakan beberapa roti untuk mengisi perutku yang sudah kelaparan.

Aku sekilas melirik kearah pria muda itu, dan pria muda itu masih terus mempertahankan senyum kecilnya sambil tetap diam dan hanya duduk menemaniku.

Jika aku lihat dari wajahnya menurut penilaianku dia seperti pria polos yang memiliki hati Nurani. Mungkin?

Pria muda itu memecah keheningan dengan berkata, "kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

"Emiya Minato."

Pria muda itu memberikan expresi terkejut ketika aku menyebutkan namaku.Namun segera pria muda itu mengembalikan expresi nya menjadi tenang kembali.

Aku tidak membuat reaksi apapun ataupun kembali bertanya,aku hanya menunggu pria muda itu untuk melanjutkan perkataan nya,sambil aku tetap menikmati teh olong hangat ini.

Pria muda itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Namaku Emiya Shirou."

Serta merta aku menyemburkan seluruh air yang ada didalam mulutku, ketika pria itu memperkenalkan namanya.

Shirou hanya tersenyum melihat reaksiku seakan-akan dirinya sudah tahu kalau aku akan terkejut dengan hal itu.

Beberapa kali aku memukuli dadaku mencoba menghentikan batukku yang diakibatkan oleh air yang kusemburkan tadi.

Syok? Tentu saja. Aku yakin siapapun orang itu ketika mereka mendengar orang asing memiliki nama Marga yang sama dengan mereka maka mereka juga akan memberikan reaksi yang sama sepertiku,atau mungkin saja lebih parah.

Sebelum aku sempat kembali memberikan pertanyaan padanya Shirou sudah terlebih dahulu bangkit berdiri.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu lalu menoleh melihatku. "Maaf kalau aku mengejutkanmu, tapi tenang saja aku akan menjelaskan semua yang ingin kau tahu." Katanya. Ia memberiku isyarat untuk mengikutinya keluar.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Aku bangkit berdiri mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang punggungnya.

* * *

Tibalah kami berdua di ruang tamu.

Pertama kali aku melihat ruang tamu miliknya dari segala sisi ruangannya,ditengah aku hanya melihat enam bantal kecil yang ditempatkan melingkari meja bulat,dan di sisi sebelah kiri hanya ada TV tabung dan juga lemari kecil yang ditempatkan tepat disebelah TV tersebut.Sedangkan di sisi lainnya kosong.

Shirou menepuk pundakku dari samping mempersilahkanku untuk duduk duluan.Aku segera duduk menurutinya.Lalu itu Ia pun ikut duduk setelah aku.

Kini kami berdua duduk berhadapan ditemani dengan suasana sepi yang menyejukan.Jarum jam menunjukan pukul Dua belas siang, yang artinya masih banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan semua kebingungan ini sampai sore.

Aku dan Shirou bertatapan serius. "Untuk awal mungkin aku akan menjelaskan kenapa aku memiliki Marga yang sama denganmu,Minato-san." Nah tepat sasaran.Dia benar-benar tahu apa yang ingin aku ketahui. Ternyata dia cukup pintar untuk seorang pria yang masih muda. Hanya muda tapi tidak setampan diriku.

"Ini dimulai dari aku yang masih berusia Enam tahun. Sebelum Jiji memungutmu ia lebih dulu memungutku. Dan saat itu ak—"

Sebelum Shirou menjelaskan lebih lanjut aku mengangkat tanganku menyuruhnya untuk berhenti sejenak. Dia pun menghentikan kata-katanya menatapku bingung.

"Orang yang kau panggil 'Jiji' itu maksudmu adalah Kiritsugu-san?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya" Balas Shirou.

"Apa ada yang aneh?" Tanya Shirou balik.

"Pfftt..." Aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan satu tangan menahan tawaku yang nyaris pecah.

"Tidak,tidak ada yang aneh" Balasku. Nadaku sedikit bergetar menahan tawaku.

Itu terlihat lucu, jika seseorang mengatakan 'Jiji' maka yang muncul di benakku adalah seorang kakek tua kriput yang hanya tinggal memiliki sedikit rambut dikepalanya. Jangan lupakan badan nya yang bungkuk dan ditambah sebuah tongkat ditangannya.

**(A/N Sebagai contoh 'Kakek tua' itu kalian bisa membayangkan Matou Zouken )**

Lalu barusan Kiritsugu-san dipanggil 'Jiji' oleh Shirou,pikiranku langsung memikirkan bentuk yang baru saja aku sebutkan tadi,dimana diganti dengan wajah Kiritsugu-san disana. Jika saja ini bukan sedang dalam situasi serius maka aku akan mengeluarkan seluruh tawaku sampai puas.

Aku melirik kearah Shirou,dia terlihat kebingungan dengan reaksiku sekarang ini. Aku berdeham dan kembali serius,atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura serius. "Baiklah sekarang aku mengerti siapa yang kau panggil Jiji, jadi kau sudah bisa melanjutkan ceritamu tadi."

Shirou mengangguk dan tersenyum Kaku. Lalu Shirou kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku akan mulai dari ketika aku berusia enam tahun,Jiji terlebih dulu memungutku sebelum dirimu Minato-san. Jiji merawatku dan memberikanku nama Emiya Shirou.Lalu sekitar dua minggu,Jiji pergi ke sebuah perdesaan dan pulang membawa dirimu yang berumur tujuh tahun saat itu. Jiji memberikanmu tambahan Nama 'Emiya' dibelakangnya agar sama sepertiku. Jiji bilang padaku saat itu alasan dia memberikan marga yang sama pada kita berdua supanya suatu saat ketika berpisah aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi karena kita memiliki nama marga yang sama." Jelas Shirou.

"Tunggu. Jika kau pertama yang dirawat oleh Kiritsugu-san sebelum diriku,tapi kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mengingatmu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku juga tidak begitu tahu mengapa,Tapi,saat peperangan Cawan Suci dimulai Jiji membuat kontrak dengan dua Servant. Yaitu Servant Saber dan juga Archer. Jiji memungut kita berdua tepat saat Peperangan Cawan Suci berlangsung." Kata Shirou.

Cawan Suci,aku pernah mendengar nama itu dari Kiritsugu-san dulu. Ia pernah menceritakan nya saat aku masih berusia tujuh tahun.

"Lalu pada saat dimana Kota Fuyuki ditelan oleh langit yang begitu gelap dan menyeramkan,Jiji membawa kita berdua ke Bukit yang tidak jauh dari Fuyuki,bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan kita dari bahaya." Shirou menghela nafas. "Namun ketika kami bertiga tiba di bukit tersebut kami sudah ditunggu oleh seorang Master yang memiliki kalung salip di lehernya bersama dengan Servant berbaju baja emas."

Shirou sedikit menundukan kepalanya menunjukan raut wajah sedih. "Pertarungan pun berlangsung lama waktu itu. Jiji melawan master tersebut sedangkan Saber dan Archer melawan Servant berbaju baja emas itu. Pertarungan itu sangat mengerikan, aku dan kau hanya berdiri tidak bergerak ditempat tersebut, menyaksikan semua kejadian itu dengan nyata. Sampai pada akhirnya Jiji kalah dalam pertarungan akibat terkena beberapa tembakan ditubuhnya. Seharusnya pada saat itu Saber dan Archer menghilang karena Jiji sudah meninggal,namun Archer tiba-tiba masuk kedalam tubuhmu dengan paksa. Dan tidak seberapa lama sebuah cahaya muncul dari tengah tempat itu menerangi bukit itu. Saat itu pengelihatanku mulai kabur dan pingsan. Ketika aku tersadar aku sudah berpisah denganmu."

Aku mengangguk memahami semua penjelasan dari Shirou.

"Mungkin hal itu ada hubungan nya dengan ingatanmu tentangku" Kata Shirou.

"Ya mungkin itu benar. Aku harus mencari tahu tentang ini dan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih jelas." Kataku tegas.

Shirou mengangkat kepalanya,lalu tersenyum padaku seakan ia puas mendengar jawabanku.

Lalu tak seberapa lama kami berdua mendengar seseorang membuka pintu rumah memanggil nama Shirou dengan keras. Kami berdua segera bangkit dan mengampiri orang tersebut.

Sesampai kami didepan pintu rumah kami melihat seorang wanita berambut Blonde terengah-engah.

"Sa-saber ada apa?" Shirou tampak panik.

"Shirou..! Rin…Rin dalam bahaya!"

_To Be Continue_

* * *

_Baiklah untuk chapter kedua cukup sampai sini!_

_Silahkan untuk memberikan Komentar kalian tentang cerita ini, menurutku Komentar kalian sangat penting untuk membuatku menjadi penulis yang lebih baik lagi_

_Bagi kalian yang sudah membaca chapter ini sampai selesai aku berterima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca cerita ini_

_Semoga cerita ini bisa sedikit menghibur kalian_

_sampai jumpa di lain waktu._


End file.
